1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hardware for computer systems, and more specifically, to a computer core which is easily removable from an outer casing via actuation of a retractable handle mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems typically include a core which is composed of a combination of many components. These components may include a microprocessor, a hard drive, disk drives, a heat removal system, a power source, and various other elements. Components of a computer system are typically grouped together in a common housing or casing. A casing is useful to store and protect the components of the computer system. Casings also make the computer system easily transportable.
Traditional casings are made up of panels which are secured together with screws. This serves to protect the computer, however, it is exceedingly difficult to access the components within the casing. It may be necessary or desirable to access a certain component within the casing in order to service, replace or upgrade it. Disassembling the casing, however, is time consuming and requires using appropriate tools. Computer owners are often unwilling to service their own computers because of these difficulties and are forced to call on professionals to make simple repairs and upgrades.
There therefore remains a need in the art to provide a computer system that allows simplified and expedited access to the core components of the computer system for periodic servicing and that securely stores and protects the components during general use.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a computer system comprises a casing enclosing a computer core unit; and a latching system including a handle mechanism for removably securing said computer core unit within said casing; wherein said handle mechanism is configured in a first position for securing said core unit into said casing and in a second position for removing said core unit from said casing.
Still other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of embodiments constructed in accordance therewith, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.